Pirate Pals
by XxRagDollxX
Summary: Jack and Will are once again aboard the Black Pearl. But what happens when they begin having strange feelings for each other? Rated M for later chapters. Will&Jack Slash
1. Pirates

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or any of the characters.

**Warning: **male/male pairings

* * *

Rain was beating down on the roof and pelting loudly against the few windows in the blacksmith's room. The hour was late, and but a single candle was lit, casting long shadows about it. There was one man present, pacing restlessly.

Will Turner was waiting for someone, and was becoming incredibly impatient. He wasn't worried, but he was becoming more and more nervous. What if he'd been forgotten? It was unlikely, but not impossible. Sighing heavily, Will dropped into an old chair, resting his chin on his hands. He was startled by a loud rap on the door.

Will sprang to his feet and wrenched the door open, immediately pulling in his half-drowned visitor. Captain Jack Sparrow was soaking wet, and he dripped water through the door. Will slammed the door before pulling Jack into a warm, friendly embrace.

"'Ello mate." Jack said, returning the embrace, quickly patting the man on the back. They parted, beaming widely at each other.

"Jack Sparrow," Will began, "I was starting to wonder if perhaps you'd forgotten about me." He went to a nearby table and picked up a small knapsack, filled with but a few of his belongings; everything he'd be taking with him.

"I could never forget you, Will mate." Jack said. He walked over to the lone candle and quickly blew it out. Taking it was time to leave, Will opened the door and they stepped out into the pouring rain.

Due to the heavy rain and the late hour, the streets of Port Royal were completely deserted. Feeling it best not to push their luck, they didn't dawdle and Will followed his pirate mate quickly to the docks. They encountered no one on the way. Suddenly Jack put his arm out, stopping Will abruptly.

"What is it, Jack?" Will asked, barely audible over the rain. Jack was walking along the dock, the thudding of his boots lost amongst the wind and downpour.

"I know I parked it here somewhere…" Jack mumbled to himself.

"What are you looking for?" Will asked again.

"The dinghy, mate. I can't find it." He walked up and down the dock once more before spying another dinghy. His had obviously been swept off with the sea, so he gestured to Will to follow and jumped into the dinghy, Will following closely.

"Here. You're helping." Jack thrust an oar into Will's hands and they began to row. The wind had picked up and was whipping the small boat from side to side. Neither man spoke, knowing it was useless to try communicating in this weather.

After a while of rowing, a large, dark silhouette began to form in the darkness. Will knew instantly it was the Black Pearl. Rowing faster, they arrived at the ship a short time later and hurriedly scrambled onto the deck.

The ship seemed deserted, but Will knew the crew were merely inside their cabins, sleeping. Jack led Will into the small captain's quarters and quickly shut the door against the rain. He turned around to see Will removing his soaking shirt.

Jack ran his eyes up and down Will's chest, noting his toned blacksmith's muscles. He had to admit, the boy was good looking. Jack looked at Will's face and saw that Will was staring curiously at him.

"Nice body you got there, mate." Jack said, dropping Will a sly wink. He turned and didn't see the look of surprise to cross Will's features. Jack rummaged through some cabinets and pulled out two bottles of rum. He handed one to the shirtless Will then sat to take off his boots and coat.

"Tell me boy," Jack began, "have you missed life on the sea?" he threw his boots into a corner and took a swig of his rum. Will was still recovering from Jack's comment before. Shaking his head, he also took a swill of rum.

"Honestly Jack? I have missed it." He sat on a chair opposite the pirate and continued. "With Elizabeth gone, I've been terribly lonely and bored. The life of a blacksmith is nothing compared to that of a pirate."

"Aye, that's true." Replied Jack trying with great difficulty to keep his eyes off of Will's body. "To be perfectly blunt, mate, it hasn't been the same without you." He took another swig.

Will was becoming more and more confused. He knew Jack had been eyeing his body earlier, and knew he was trying not to now. What was wrong with the man?

They sat silently, listening to the heavy rainfall, drinking their rum. Jack was almost finished his, whereas Will still had half a bottle. Will was studying Jack closely, trying to read his emotions. But the pirate's face revealed nothing.

Will had long ago learned to hide his desires for the pirate. Of course, he'd loved Elizabeth for a long time, ever since the day they'd met… right up until he met Jack Sparrow. There was something about the man that attracted him, but he wasn't sure what.

Jack had removed his coat and vest to reveal a plain white shirt, clinging to his skin. Will looked him over quickly before moving his eyes to Jack's own. He was startled to see the pirate staring intently at him.

"I uh… I should be off to bed now Jack." Will stammered. Jack was acting strange and Will found it unnerving. Downing the last of his rum, he placed it on a bench and stood up. Jack stood up in the small cabin and squeezed past Will, brushing against the man's chest. Will shivered and retrieved his shirt from the floor.

"Goodnight Jack." Will said quietly, watching as Jack began to undress.

"Aye. Sleep well, young William." He replied softly. He waited until he heard his cabin door close before stripping completely and he climbed into his bunk. He would speak with Will more in the morning. Right now, he'd let the man alone with his own troubled thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: yay! That's the first chapter, and i hope you enjoyed it. It was a little rushed, i know but i hope you get the basic idea. Reviews please! And i'll update shortly **


	2. The Woes of a Blacksmith

**A/N: Well here's the next chapter.. It's short. But honestly! I know people have been reading this story, but i only got 1 review! ONE! If you people want the next chapter, i will be expecting reviews! Without them, you won't get an update! Haha... I'm serious..**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1. **

* * *

The next morning Will awoke to find the crew bustling about, shouting orders at each other and keeping the Black Pearl under some sort of control. By the looks of it, they had been sailing for about 3 hours, and the shore was no longer in view. A quick look told Will that Jack wasn't about.

A familiar face was passing and Will grabbed his arm. "Gibbs," he said. "Where be Jack?"

Gibbs smiled tightly and pointed toward the captain's quarters. "He came out over an hour ago. Hasn't been out since."

Will nodded and let the man go. "Let me know when he comes out, will you?"

"Aye, sir." Replied Gibbs, then he was off again.

Will went down to the kitchen and made himself some breakfast. There wasn't much to choose from, so he finally settled for some foul tasting gruel. Dumping his dishes in what seemed to be a sink, Will once more went up on deck.

Scanning the deck quickly, there was still no sign of Jack. Making sure he wasn't needed anywhere, Will wandered over to the railing and gazed out over the endless body of water. He sighed, his thoughts swirling through his mind. Thoughts of Elizabeth. And thoughts of Jack.

After the first adventure on the Black Pearl, Elizabeth and Will had returned home. Elizabeth had returned and, much to her father's delight had decided to marry Commodore James Norrington.

After the wedding, Elizabeth had been forbidden by both her father and her new husband, to ever talk to Will again. Of course, by this time, Will thought of Elizabeth as nothing but a great friend. He'd met Jack, and knew he was hooked.

But to lose his one closest friend, broke his heart. Of course he knew other people in Port Royal, but they were more acquaintances. And with Jack being somewhere out on the ocean, Will had been a loner. He'd do his work, eat and sleep.

A few months after Elizabeth was married, word spread that she was with child. Of course Will was happy for her, but it hurt to know he would never meet the child, never be a part of its life. He knew her father would never allow a pirate near the child. He acted as if piracy were a catching disease! The fool.

Will sighed heavily. It was shocking how much his life had changed in but a year. He knew it would never be the same again. _Although_, he thought to himself, _it may have changed for the better now that I'm with Jack again._

Jack. An image of the pirate burst into his mind, his name swirling around and around his head. Jack. Jack Sparrow. _Captain _Jack Sparrow, the image in his head corrected. Will smirked to himself, puffing up his cheeks, and then letting the air out slowly.

He remembered last night, the way Jack had looked at him. Well, the way he had _ogled_him, actually. It was strange. Will didn't _think _Jack was interested in him, in that way. After all, he was probably just paying him an innocent compliment. Will scoffed at the thought._Nothing _that pirate said or did was innocent.

And yet… Will secretly hoped that what Jack had said was meant to mean more than just a compliment. Who knows? The man acts in strange ways. He could very well be madly in love with Will! Or… he couldn't?

Will sighed. He'd spent many a night tossing and turning in bed, unable to rid his head of images of Jack. He thought he might go insane! Everywhere he looked he saw Jack. Every time he stopped working, eating or busying himself he thought of Jack! He was like a curse. A mysterious, drunken pirate, cast upon Will, a lonely blacksmith.

Often though, Will would find himself stop whatever he was doing to think of Jack. He'd be in the middle of cooking his dinner, and the next thing he'd realize, he'd burnt his dinner. All because of Jack.

Secretly though, Will would treat himself to a short fantasy before bed. Sometimes he saw himself with Jack, alone on the ocean, totally in love. Other times though, unbidden fantasies popped into his mind, depicting Will revealing his love for Jack, only to be rejected and cast away from his love. These Will tried to forget immediately.

"Bugger it all." He mumbled to himself, picking at the wooden railing. If Jack wanted him, he'd welcome the older man with welcome arms. If he didn't…

"Oi! Turner!" Will smiled as he recognized the slurred words of none other than Jack Sparrow, the man who changed his life.

He spun around to see the pirate walking toward him with a drunken, sexy swagger. He had two bottles of rum in his hands, smirking, gold teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"Will!" he slurred, handing a bottle of rum to said man. He took a swig of his own and leaned on the railing, looking out over the ocean. Will joined him, glancing sideways at Jack occasionally.

"I must say mate," Jack said, startling Will. "You're quite dazzling in the sunlight." Will scoffed into his rum.

"Aren't you quite the charmer, Jack?" he replied.

Jack snickered. "You better, bloody believe it!" he flashed his teeth, the sun once again catching the gold ones, and hurled his empty rum bottle into the sea.

"Come." he said. "I've something for you." With that, he turned on his heel and strode back toward his quarters, arms out to keep his balance.

Without finishing his rum, Will hurled the bottle into the ocean as Jack had, and followed the pirate. The rest of the crew didn't seem to notice them at all. If no one knew they were gone, who's to say nothing could happen between he and Jack, without being interrupted? It's not like anyone would come looking…

With that lingering thought, Will went in with Jack, closing the door tightly behind him.

* * *

**A/N: As i said.. if you want an update.. Review! Also, i hope you enjoyed it.  
**


	3. The Key

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I know i said i wouldn't update until i got more reviews.. but.. Well.. I wrote this one after i posted the 2nd chapter and i couldn't wait any longer! This is an interesting chapter. I hope you like it.**

** Warning:**_ male/male pairings _

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Will entered to find Jack bent over and rummaging through a drawer, muttering to himself. He wasn't sure, but Will thought he heard Jack mutter a rather large string of profanities. Shaking his head, he turned and lowered himself into a chair by the door.

Jack was still bent over, and Will found himself thinking of ways he could take advantage of Jack's current position. But of course, Will wasn't that kind of a man. If he were Jack, then maybe he'd take advantage. But…

"Ha!" Jack shouted suddenly, startling Will out of his reverie. The pirate straightened himself up and turned to Will, a piece of cloth clutched tightly in his hand. He kicked the drawer shut and then gestured for Will to join him. Will did as was requested; standing so close to Jack he could feel the other man's body heat on his own skin.

"There!" Jack exclaimed proudly, laying the cloth flat on the table. Will bent over and saw it was a map.

"What is it?" Will asked.

"It's a map." Jack said smugly. Will rolled his eyes.

"Of _course_ it's a map. But what's it a map _of_?" Jack's hands were palm down on the table, and when he moved them, he brushed gently against Will. Will shivered, hoping Jack didn't notice.

"This," Jack started, pointing randomly on the map. "Is a map to find a key." He paused and Will waited for him to continue. When he didn't, Will spoke up.

"A key to what, Jack?" Jack looked up to stare into Will's eyes. He stared, as if searching for an answer... or for the last of the rum. Will tried not to fidget under Jack's gaze, but then Jack looked down at the map again.

"You'll find out soon enough." He said softly. Will, deciding not to push Jack, turned away and made to leave. He heard Jack move behind him, and then he felt a hand on his arm. He turned and was startled to find Jack standing only a few feet away from him.

Will swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat before speaking. "Yes, Jack?" he asked. He was all too aware of how close Jack was. He could hear his own breathing, coming fast and shallow now. Jack seemed to notice too. He grinned.

"What is it, mate?" he slowly moved closer to Will, so that now they were only a few centimeters apart. Will couldn't speak. Jack was close, and was moving ever closer. He could feel the pirate's breath on his face now. Unsurprisingly, his breath smelled of rum.

"J-Jack?" Will stuttered. Jack now had both of Will's wrists in one hand, while his free hand moved slowly to the small of Will's back. The younger man shivered in anticipation. Jack's hand moved lower, and came around to the front of Will's pants. His hand moved slowly down his thigh and seemed to slip in and then out of his pocket. With a sudden jerk, Jack forced Will against the cabin door, holding his wrists over his head.

"What-" Will was cut off as Jack moved his mouth to Will's neck. He breathed softly against his neck, his tongue snaking out, tenderly tasting the man. Will's breathing was even heavier now. He could feel Jack's body, pressed closely to his own. He couldn't move; he was frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Jack's knee pushed between will's legs, parting them slightly. Will gasped in surprise. He tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck to Jack. Jack smirked into Will's neck. Then he moved his mouth to Will's ear, biting softly on his earlobe before speaking.

"Check your pocket's when you leave, mate." He whispered, seductively. With that, he dropped Will's wrists and moved to stand next to the desk.

"What was…? What…?" Will stammered.

For a moment, Will was too shocked to move. He was shocked at what had just happened, but was also irritated that Jack could just stop so suddenly. It was over almost as soon as it had started. But what was _it_ exactly? Will wasn't sure. He made as if to speak again, seemed to change his mind, then quickly heaved the cabin door open and hurried out onto the deck, closing the door behind him.

Jack stared after him, a smile playing around the corners of his mouth. "Pirate." He whispered, matter-of-factly. He then moved to a shelf and picked up a bottle. He peered inside to find it was empty.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered to himself. Sighing, he dropped the empty bottle onto the bunk and moved to the desk. He picked up the cloth with the map on it and folded it, quickly stuffing it back into the drawer and locking it. He then left the cabin and exited onto the deck. Will wasn't anywhere on top.

"Gibbs!" Jack called. Instantly, the old pirate was by his captain's side.

"Aye, captain?" he asked.

"Where is young William?" Gibb's stared at Jack curiously.

"I know not. He was here earlier, and one of the men said he saw him entering your cabin." Jack nodded, distracted.

"He was with me. But then he left again. And now I want to know where he is." He turned and gazed at Gibb's sharply. Before the old pirate could reply, he continued.

"When you see him, tell him to come and see me when he is ready." Gibbs nodded.

"And," Jack went on, thinking of the map he'd shown Will earlier. "Begin sailing in… that direction." He paused and pointed randomly out to sea. Again, Gibb's stared curiously at his captain. Jack stared back, and Gibb's quickly got to work, handing out orders to the crew.

Jack shrugged and sauntered back into his cabin, closing the door behind him. He went to the drawer and once again removed the map.

"The key…" he whispered, then grinned widely. "How interesting this will be." And, with his thoughts on Will, Jack Sparrow laughed and fell back onto his bunk, deciding to sleep for a while before Will returned. And Jack knew he would return. Later on at night, when everyone else was sleeping.

"Yo ho, Yo ho, a pirate's life for me…" Jack mumbled, before sleep overtook him.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray! ** **Did you enjoy it? Wasn't it simply devilish! haha... Well.. not really. But.. reviews!**


	4. Sweet Dreams

**Warning: this story contains male/male relationships. If you don't like that, don't read this. **

* * *

Will was pacing; he had been ever since he left Jack's cabin. Thoughts were reeling in his mind, and they all came back to the same man; Jack Sparrow.

After he'd ran from Jack's cabin, Will had gone straight to his own cabin and bolted the door. Unlike the rest of the crew, Will had a cabin all to himself, so he knew no one would disturb him. This was good, because he had a lot of thinking to do.

He was surprised, shocked and slightly aroused at what had taken place earlier in Jack's cabin. He was shocked when Jack had forced him against the door. He could still feel Jack's lips on his ear, his hot breath and his tongue on his neck and his firm body pressed so close to his own. It truly was sensational, and all the emotions left Will feeling dizzy.

Suddenly, Will remembered what Jack had said. _"Check your pockets when you leave, mate."_ Quickly, Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a scrunched piece of parchment. With trembling hands, he opened it, being careful not to tear it, and flattened it on the table to read the few words Jack had written:

_My cabin. Tonight. Wait until they're asleep. It's unlocked._

Will read and reread the note over three times. He knew what it meant, but he was uncertain whether or not he waned to go. After what had happened earlier alone with Jack, he was somewhat afraid of what might happen this time.

But that was ridiculous! He'd _liked_ what Jack did to him, how he felt against him. _Of course _he was going to go. He would wait, as the note said to do, until the ship was silent. Then he would creep over to Jack's cabin. He said the door would be unlocked.

"But what if he just wants to talk?" Will mumbled to himself. He answered himself silently. Jack doesn't want to _talk_. I'm sure he has much more than talking planned.

But is that what he, Will, wanted? After waiting so long for Jack, was he finally going to get what he wanted most in the entire world? But he didn't want just Jack's _body_. No. He wanted his soul, his very being. He wanted Jack to love him just as much as he himself loved Jack.

Will sighed in frustration and plopped down into a wooden chair, which had definitely seen better days. He felt his hand cramp up and looked down, only just realising he'd been clutching Jack's note as if for dear life. He slowly uncurled his fingers and removed the note, soggy with seat and threw it on the floor.

Stifling a yawn, Will peeked out of the hole in the side of the ship and figured he still had about 2 hours until sundown, and then he had another million hours until midnight. He had plenty of time to sleep.

* * *

Will tilted his face into the cool, night breeze, smiling to himself as his hair fluttered in the wind. It was a clear night, and the moon was large, surrounded by tiny stars, seeming to light up the dark sky. The sea was calm, broken every so often with gentle, rolling waves. It was a beautiful, peaceful night.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been out on the deck, but Will knew it was after midnight. The rest of the crew had fallen silent hours ago, leaving Will to enjoy the relaxing hours of darkness as he wished. Engrossed in his thoughts, Jack had arrived unnoticed by Will, and it wasn't until Jack slipped his arms around Will's waist that said man gasped in surprise.

"Hush, love." Jack whispered into Will's ear. He kissed the man's neck, arms tightening around his love's waist. Will sighed and leaned back into the older man's embrace.

"I was beginning to doubt whether or not you'd meet me." He tilted his head back so it was resting on Jack's shoulder. Jack turned his head and kissed Will on the lips, softly.

"I'd never do that to you." Jack flicked his tongue out and tasted Will's lips. "I love you, William." Despite the darkness, Jack could sense Will was blushing. He chuckled.

"You are so beautiful." Will frowned. He didn't like being called beautiful; women were beautiful. He liked to think of himself as ruggedly handsome.

Jack's hands suddenly unclasped and moved quickly and effortlessly under Will's baggy shirt. Will shivered. Jack's hands were roaming over Will's chest, touching, feeling the muscles tense and relax. Slowly, his hands moved lower, moving to the top of Will's pants. He teasingly slipped a finger under the belt, and then began to unbuckle it.

"No, Jack! We can't do anything out here!" Will hissed, though making no attempt to stop the other pirate. In all honesty, he was enjoying himself. Suddenly, Will was pushed forward out of Jack's arms and into the railing. Jack spun him around and dropped quickly to his knees.

"Jack…" Will whispered warningly. Anyone could hear them and come out to investigate. Imagine! The ship's captain on his knees in front of another man! How scandalous! Still, Will made no move to stop Jack.

Jack pushed Will's shirt up to reveal the man's chest. He kissed his way slowly yet urgently down Will's body, pausing twice to bite gently on his nipples, extracting a satisfying sharp intake of breath.

Will still had his pants on. They had to come off. Working quickly, Jack tried again to unbuckle the simple belt, though, in his excitement and the dark, he couldn't work the damned thing. Cursing softly, he began biting it.

"Move, Jack." Will pushed the man away and in one swift movement, his belt was gone. Jack looked up at the smug look on Will's face.

"You'll pay for that arrogance, mate." With that, Jack pulled Will's pants all the way down. Grinning to himself, he moved his head forward. Will gasped and-

* * *

-awoke with a start. He was covered in sweat and trembling. There was also a rather uncomfortable sensation in his pants. Will groaned, and rolled over, almost tumbling out of his hammock.

"Goddamn that man!" he said quietly. He peered out of the hole and realised it was after dark. Judging by the moon, he figured it was almost midnight. Almost time to meet Jack.

"Great. Just great. Fantastic." He muttered sarcastically. What a dream, though! He could still feel Jack's hands on his body… feel his lips. Something stirred in his pants again.

"Time to see Jack!" Grinning somewhat sickly, Will stood and made his way onto the top deck. It was deserted, and the ship was silent. He moved to the railing and a soft breeze blew his hair. He was suddenly overcome with a feeling of déjà vu. He walked slowly to Jack's cabin; half hoping the door would be locked. It wasn't. He went inside the dark cabin and closed the door silently behind him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. The next chapter should be exciting. I'll try not to wait too long before posting it. I'll see how long it takes me! Haha. Until the next chapter, my friends!  
**

* * *


	5. Ecstacy

**A/N: Well here it is. Finally! First, i'd like to apologise for taking so long. Honestly, i got stuck! I had no idea how to go on! It's not very long and i'm not as happy with it as i could be. I know i've kept you waiting for so long, but i hope you enjoy it! **

**Warning!! **This chapter contains male/male _sex! _If it offends you, **don't read it.**

As soon as the door was closed, Will was grabbed roughly and, for the second time in one day, shoved against the cabin door. This time though, he had an idea of what was to come. Sure enough, he instantly felt hot breath on his face.

"So glad you could make it, William." Before Will could reply, Jack captured his lips in his own, entangling his fingers in Will's hair, forcing his head closer. Their lips moved together as one, and with a little encouragement from Jack's tongue, Will opened his mouth for Jack to roam freely.

Hesitantly, Will moved his hands to Jack's back and started to make small circles with his fingers. Jack smiled and pulled away, gently removing himself from Will's embrace and breaking the deep kiss. Will looked disappointed and opened his mouth to speak, but Jack leaned in and quickly silenced him with a quick kiss.

"Hush, love," Jack began, "I want to talk first, before we move onto other… things." Will grimaced. He really hadn't thought the pirate would want to talk at all… maybe moan… but _talk_? How boring.

Jack, seeming to read Will's mind, smirked and continued. "No I don't want to talk about anything for too long, mate. Just thought I'd let you know how good looking I think you are, and…" he leaned in closer, right up against Will's ear and whispered, "that I've been wanting to jump your bones for a long, _long _time." Jack quickly nipped Will's ear and then pulled back and dropped a sly wink at Will.

"We… ah…" Will began, pausing to steady his voice, "We can't be too loud though, Jack." He watched as Jack casually began removing his belt and other unnecessary pieces of clothing… which was all of it. Clumsily, Will began to follow suit.

"Oi!" Jack cried, startling Will. Jack was already down to his birthday suit, causing Will to blush, and he moved quickly in front of Will. "I never told you to take off your clothes." Will was obviously confused, his hands on his belt buckle. Jack grinned. "_I'm _going to do that for you." With that, Jack dropped to his knees and began unbuckling Will's belt.

Again, a sense of _déjà vu_ passed over Will. God, it was like his dream. Jack was on his knees, undoing Will's belt, except this time Jack was already naked and they weren't outside. Then, Will felt Jack's hot breath on his stomach as he tried chewing at Will's belt. He couldn't get it undone. Will would have laughed if he wasn't so uncomfortable being stuck in his pants. He pushed Will away and undid his belt quickly and dropped his pants.

Jack, still on his knees, grinned wickedly up at Will. The younger man was about to ask what he was grinning at, when Jack suddenly reached up, hooked his fingers under Will's underwear and quickly pulled them down and finally releasing Will from his confines. The sudden draft was cool, but not unpleasant, and it didn't last long as Jack abruptly took Will in his mouth.

Will was shocked. Everything was happening so fast. He looked down to see the top of Jack's head, moving swiftly forward and backwards. The feelings were sensational. Jack really knew what he was doing. Will felt a pang of jealousy as he wondered where Jack had learned such things but then was distracted by Jack. More specifically, Jack's _tongue._ Oh god, his _tongue!_ Will threw his head back and moaned, grabbing Jack's head and holding it tightly, beginning to move his hips in rhythm with Jack.

Encouraged by Will's reaction, Jack started moving faster, flicking and teasing the most sensitive part of Will with his tongue. He ran his fingers lightly over his thighs, occasionally digging his nails in softly, bringing soft cries from Will.

"Oh gods Jack, stop _teasing_!" Will groaned. Jack grinned inwardly and decided to give Will what he wanted. He stood up and pushed Will back onto the bunk and once again went down to his member. Giving it a quick kiss and a flick of his tongue, he gently flipped Will over onto his stomach and readied himself.

"Jack…" Will began hesitantly.

"Just relax, mate. It'll only hurt for a moment." With that, Jack positioned himself at Will's entrance and instructed Will to breathe out as he entered him.

At first, Will gritted his teeth against the sharp stab of pain he felt and instinctively tried to pull away. Jack held his hips tightly, waiting for Will to relax again. When he did, he began easing deeper inside Will.

As Will relaxed, Jack began to move in and out of Will faster and faster and soon, Will was moving in rhythm with Jack's thrusting. Soon they were moving together smoothly. Will moaned each time Jack pushed into him, and Jack moved faster each time he heard a cry.

"Jack… go… harder!" Will cried, pushing back as far as he could on Jack's member. Jack grinned and did as Will asked. He gripped Will's hips and thrust into Will as hard and fast as he could, causing Will to cry out in pain and pleasure. He was ramming himself onto Jack now, wanting to feel all of Jack inside him.

Gasping and moaning, Jack reached under Will and began stroking and pulling his shaft whilst keeping up his steady rhythm. Will was going crazy. He could feel himself swelling as he came closer and closer to climax. Jack could feel it as well and he felt his own member swelling.

Grunts and moans of pleasure escaped them both, the volume climbing as they came closer and closer to the end. Suddenly, Will cried out.

"Oh gods Jack, I'm-" With that, Will exploded in Jack's hand, making a sticky mess on the bunk. Jack couldn't stand it anymore, and with a loud cry he came inside of Will and collapsed on top of him, shivering in ecstasy.

Breathing heavily, Jack pulled out of Will and lay beside him on the bunk, sweaty and spent. He looked at his hand covered in Will's sticky mess, and tentatively licked it, enjoying the salty taste. He looked at Will and grinned impishly.

"Well, Will?" Jack asked.

"Well what?"

"What did you think?"

Will laughed breathlessly and looked into Jack's eyes.

"That was the greatest shag I've ever had."

Jack threw his head back and laughed deeply. He grinned at Will then pulled him in for another kiss. The kiss deepened and Jack felt himself stirring again, and by the feel of something hard against his thigh, he figured he wasn't the only man coming alive again. His hands wandered to the small of Will's back as Will's hands wandered towards Jack's pelvis.

_Oh yes. What a night this will be._

**A/N: Did you like it? Please let me know what you thought of this! Again, i'm sorry i took so long. The next chapter will probably be the last and won't take so long. Reviews!I'll love you forever!**


	6. My Heart

**PLEASE! DON'T yell at me!!! I'm SORRY it took forever. Honestly, i completely forgot i was even writing this!! I didn't realise it's been almost a year! When i did, i got it done as fast as i could. It's the final chapter. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorrry i took forever. I'm terrible with keeping things going :) Anyway, i hope you like the ending anyway.**

**Love me?**

**XD  
**

* * *

The next morning Will tried to make a quick escape before Jack awoke and, hopefully, before the rest of the crew awoke. He tried to shift out from under Jack's arm, which was slung comfortably over Will's chest, but it was difficult to do without waking him. Very slowly, Will gently lifted Jack's arm from off of his chest and quickly ducked out from under it, before placing it back down again. Lucky for him, Will was on the side of the bunk closest to the door.

Keeping a weary eye on Jack, Will began to quickly dress, having to search for his clothes which were strewn carelessly all over the cabin last night from their urgent need to… interact with each other.

Will sighed. He was still in the state after sex where everything seems to be brighter and glowing. Once he was fully clothed, he slipped silently out of the cabin, leaving a still snoring Jack alone.

Feeling like a criminal, Will glanced quickly around the deck and froze when he saw one of the crew staring wide eyed at him.

"On your way." He said, grateful that his voice was firm and didn't quiver. The pirate nodded and quickly went about his work. Will practically ran the rest of the way to his cabin and slammed the door behind him before collapsing onto his bunk. He put his head in his hands and groaned.

"What a night." He mumbled into his hands and ran his hand along his jaw. Taking his boots off, Will threw himself down on his back and stared up at the ceiling, going over the previous night in his mind.

After the first time, it didn't take long for both men to become hard again. Jack, it seems, has a thing for tying people up. Will grinned at the memory. Jack had thrown the younger man on the bed and immediately tied his hands above his head with a piece of cloth. He then proceeded to torture Will, kissing and licking him, touching him; and will was powerless to fight back. He was forced to lay tied up, bucking his hips as Jack ran his hand up and down his shaft. Being unable to touch Jack almost drove Will mad.

Eventually though, the two men had collapsed on top of each other, having exhausted themselves. Jack placed his arm around Will's shoulders and they'd fallen asleep like that, sweaty and satisfied.

Now, as Will lay staring at the ceiling, he couldn't help but smile as he pictured the sleeping Jack as he'd left him. He still couldn't believe it had really happened. He was waiting to wake up and realize it was all a dream.

"But I won't," he muttered to himself. "I won't wake up because I'm not sleeping this time. It happened."

As if on cue, there was a soft knock at Will's door and then Jack walked in, closing the door softly behind him. For a moment, neither man spoke. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to break the silence. Eventually, Will looked away, a flush creeping up his neck and Jack grinned.

"I wondered where you'd run off to this morning." The older pirate said and plonked down comfortably in a wooden chair. Will shrugged and grinned sheepishly.

"I wanted to get out before the rest of the crew was up. I didn't want there to be any… rumours." He finished lamely and Jack laughed.

"Mate," he said. "They're _pirates_. Pirates don't go around gossiping. And besides," he grinned and winked. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. What man would be stupid enough to say anything about me?"

When Will still didn't look convinced, Jack stood and sat beside him on the bed. Will shivered at how close Jack was to him and images of the night before flashed through his mind. He ignored them and concentrated on what Jack was saying.

"Honestly, Will," he was saying. "These men respect me. And they respect _you_. Even if they do find out, they won't judge. They're bloody pirates! They've spent their whole lives being abused and judged. They won't do it to us."

Will sighed and Jack reached forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Will grinned sheepishly as he realized Jack was right. He was overreacting. Smiling, Jack stood and opened the cabin door, expecting Will to follow.

They stepped out into the bright morning, the sun beating down heavily on them. The ship was now buzzing with talk as the pirates went about their early morning rounds. Most of them had already eaten so Jack and Will made their way down to the kitchen and the cook served them something wet and mushy. Jack and Will eyed it cautiously for a moment, before sighing and they both ate it with grimaces. When they were done, the wandered back out into the sunlight.

Jack paused and spoke to Mr. Gibbs for a moment and Will made his way over to the railing and gazed out at the ocean. Jack came and stood beside him and he sighed.

"This is my life, Will." He said softly, and Will glanced at him curiously. The pirate seemed like he was in another world, gazing at the sparkling ocean. Will turned away and looked toward the vast, seemingly endless ocean once again.

"It's my life too, Jack." Will said softly, and Jack turned to look at him. "It is now. And it always will be." He turned and met Jack's penetrating gaze and smiled. Suddenly, Jack slipped his arm around Will's waist and pulled him to him and, in the bright sun and surrounded by the entire crew, kissed him hard on the lips. Will's eyes widened and he pulled away.

"Jack, what-?" he glanced around him quickly and saw the whole crew staring. Some were smiling and nodding their heads, as if they knew all along. Others simply shrugged and went back to what they were doing and others simply stared and grinned. Mr. Gibbs was actually laughing! But when he saw Jack look at him, he quickly coughed and turned away.

"Alright, that's enough! Get back to work, you sorry sods!" Jack shouted, but the order was softened by his cheeky grin. The crew quickly turned away and went back to whatever they were doing, trying to eavesdrop but trying to be subtle about it. Pirates were never very good at being subtle.

Will's cheeks were pink and he was still staring at the crew, shocked by their reactions. They didn't care. They saw their captain kiss another man and they _didn't care_.

"I told you, mate," Jack's voice brought Will back to reality and he spun to face him. "Pirates don't judge each other." He began to walk away when Will remembered something and chased after him.

"Jack!" the older man turned and waited for the other to catch up. When he did, he began walking and Will followed. "Jack, you never told me." Jack stopped and stared curiously.

"What's the key to?"

Jack stood silent and a small, sad smile formed. He took Will's face in his hands and kissed him roughly on the lips, crushing their lips together. Will was still nervous and conscious of the watching crew but responded by throwing his arms around Jack's neck and pressed himself closer against the other man. Jack felt something stir in his pants and, grinning, pulled away from the other man, although Will made no move to remove his arms.

"That won't distract me, Jack." Will said and Jack laughed.

"I wasn't trying to."

"Then tell me, what's the key to?" Once again, Jack leaned in and kissed Will and nipped his lip gently before replying. Jack reached up and pulled one of Will's arms down so his hand was in his own Will felt something being pressed into his hands and gazed quizzically at Jack, who then leaned so he could whisper into Will's ear and softly spoke.

"The key to my heart." He pulled away and Will looked at what Jack had given him. Sure enough, there was a small key in his palm. He looked up into Jack's nervous face and smiled.

"I'll guard it with my life." Then, Will kissed Jack softly and quickly on the lips before pocketing the key. He made a mental note to find a piece of rope or string to tie around his neck with the key attached to it.

Together, the two pirates strolled casually around the deck once before disappearing into Jack's cabin. Once the door had closed, the crew began buzzing with conversation about the two men, all of it good. They knew as well as the two men who'd just entered the cabin that the Black Pearl would flourish under both Captain Sparrow and Captain Turner's sharp eyes. They could feel good times coming.

Inside the cabin, Will curled up alongside Jack, both men comfortable with the fact that the other would be there waiting when they woke up.

"I love you." Jack whispered softly and kissed Will's neck.

"I love you too." Will replied before both men slipped into a peaceful sleep, Jack's arm resting casually over the other man, holding him against his bare chest.

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me._

_

* * *

_

**THE END!!!**

**Did you like the ending? Very mushy and romantic? Yes? Reviews, yes? Please don't yell at me! Haha. I love you guys. Thanks so much for sticking through it and not abusing me more than you're totally entitled to for taking so long. I really hope you enjoyed the story. Lemme know what you thought.**

**Thanks everyone!!!  
**


End file.
